1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens driving devices, and particularly to a lens driving device with a piezoelectric actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras or mobile phones having cameras therein need lens driving devices to move the lens or lens assembly to achieve auto-focusing and zooming.
Voice coil motors are widely used as lens driving devices. However the magnets and coils of wire are used in the voice coil motors, as such weight of the lens driving devices cannot be reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens driving device which can overcome the above shortcomings